Wilson Blater
Lance Corporal Wilson Blater was born on January 1st, 2500 in Hope City, New Madrigal. Blater was a major character in Red Letter Days and fought with PFC. Leonard Schaeffer on Second Base where he would be wounded and pinned by a warthog in an insurrectionist ambush. Schaeffer saved his life by crawling under the wreck and pulling him out and he was then driven off by a warthog with the rest of the wounded and dead. His current status is unknown. Early History Wilson Blater grew up in Hope City, New Madrigal as an orphan. Wilson was adopted by a retired UNSC pilot and marine, his fathers were very kind to him as a child and became his inspirations throughout life. Wilson performed excellently in classes with his parents guiding him through his life; after he finished his schooling, he went to college and earned a degree in the liberal arts 2522. After working for a short period in an art studio, he decided it was not the life for him and followed his parents footsteps in joining the military. Wilson had one of the highest marksmanship scores in his unit and was made the designated marksman out of boot-camp. Operation TREBUCHET Wilson initially saw action in counter-insurgency operations across his home planet of New Madrigal. Wilson was promoted to corporal within a few months after ending boot-camp and performed well in combat actions across the planet. Wilson was horrified when he first realized it what it was like to kill a man, but soon learnt to cope with it and was noted for his willingness to perform the mission. On July 30th, 2524, Wilson noticed suspicious movement in the corner of his view while he was covering friendlies from a balcony as they cleared an apartment building. Shifting his view in order to get a better look, Wilson saw an insurrectionist with what appeared to be a detonater watching over the building. Afraid for the lives of his fellow soldiers, Wilson took aimed and fired at the mans arm; blowing it off at the elbow. After friendlies captured the wounded man, they found several sets of insurrectionists plans and bombs planted across the apartment the marines were in. For his actions, Wilson was awarded the Silver Star on November 2nd, 2524. Wilson's long pending request to see new horizons and be transferred out of his home was moved up on the waiting list and he transferred to Second Base where he would participate in minor counter-insurrection activity. At some point in his tour of Second Base, Wilson became best friends with fellow marine Private First Class Arnie 'Hooch' Matterson. In September, 2525, Wilson and his company responded to a bombing at Garmed City Bank. En route to the bank, him and the platoon were ambushed by several insurrectionists. A warthog Wilson was walking beside was impacted by a rocket and crushed him as it flipped. With the help of Hooch and Private 1st. Class Louie P. Riley who lifted the vehicle up while under fire, PFC. Leonard Schaeffer was able to crawl beneath the wreck of the warthog and drag Wilson out. Wilson was transported via warthog to Garmed Medical Center. Second Base Campaign Wilson would be interred in the medical center for several hours as the marines of his company breaches the bank and didn't realize that the Covenant had arrived, for the windows of his room were blocked. At the medical center, he was diagnosed with several broken ribs, a broken femur and a punctured lung. He would stay in his room, oblivious to the invasion outside until Hooch led several marines, including Schaeffer and Riley, to greet the wounded marine. During the visit, Schaeffer attempted to remain in the back but Hooch brought everyone's attention to the young marine, praising him as a hero. After Schaeffer mentioned that the innies were the least of their trouble, Wilson answered with confusion. To the protests of the other marines, Schaeffer proceeded to open the curtains that were blocking Wilson's window, giving them all a view of the massive battle for the northwest portion of the city. Afterwards, the building was attacked and a banshee attempted to bomb Wilsons's room. It narrowly missed, the plasma being close enough to burn Schaeffer's face, and Wilson was moved away from the windows and into the hallway, where the other marines left him in order to aid in the defense. His current status is unknown. Awards and Decorations Category:Red Letter Days